Help Pretect The Earth
Help Pretect The Earth is the 17th episode from Season 2 of Barney and Friends. Plot Derek and Min is learning about the earth. Kathy and Tina wants to help planet the earth. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Derek *Kathy *Min *Tina *Devyn Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day! #Help Protect the Earth #Old MacDonald #Over in the Meadow #The Raindrop Song #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Growing #Mr. Sun #Clean Up #Help Protect the Earth (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Derek wears the same shirt from The Dentist Makes Me Smile. And the same shorts from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Making A Movie (1993 version), Brave New Rescues, Lend A Helping Hand, That's a Home to Me (episode), Hoo's in the Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Great Summer, Mystery and The Balls, Playing The Harp, July is Camp Northland, Magenta Gets Glasses and The Big Barnyard Show. And a hairstyle. *Min wears the same clothes from The Exercise Circus!, Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a long hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from The Exercise Circus!. And a two hairstyles. *Devyn wears the same clothes from Tales of Adventures. And a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "A Welcome Home". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "A World Of Music". * During "I Love You" Tina and Min are in Barney's right, while Derek, Devyn and Kathy are on Barney's left. Kathy's teddy. *At the end of the Barney doll with a recycling bag. *This is the ninth episode Tina is wearing a yellow cast. *This marks the first use of the Season 2 Barney doll was also seen in the 1995 Season 3 of Barney & Friends episode on PBS. It would later appeared in most Season 3 episodes. *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Look At Me, I'm 3!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Picture This!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "The Exercise Circus!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "I Can Do That!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "May I Help You?". Barney I love you (1993 Season 2 version) Transcript *Devyn: I think it's time for us to leave. But before we go! Let's sing around the earth. (music starts for I Love You) I love to sing with my friends. *Kids: Sure. *Barney: I like that too! (laughs) *Barney and the Kids: (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation